


first meeting

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i like this pairing, only dean and lee do, the cast dont speak, there should be more fanfics on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Deans first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hobbit cast nor the movie (I wish i did)
> 
> Enjoy!

New movie, New character, New cast mates.

Today was the day Lee stepped foot onto The Hobbit production set. His nerves were going wild. His palms were sweating. His feet were disobeying him. Life was not being nice to him on this day.

He was playing a very important character in this movie. Thranduil, The Even King was nothing like any of his other characters he has portrayed. Thranduil was wiser than Garrett, he was more elegant than Calpernia, More evil and murderous than Roman and Michael, More dedicated then Roy. Yes, Thranduil was going to be a very difficult character to play. Lee didn't mind though, he was always up for a good challenge.

The one thing Lee liked about being in The Hobbit was that he was very fond of New Zealand. He loved how green it was. He loved the nature and views it presented. A big plus was the people themselves. Very kind and positive. 

Today he was meeting the cast. He knew some of them already but not most. It was very nerve racking to him considiring he wasn't the most talkative person in the world. He has only met Orlando, Andy, Cate,, Ian, Martin, Richard and of course Peter. They were all very nice to him which he was very greatful for. He appreciated all the support they gave him. But honestly, meeting the rest of the cast was going to be weird and scary in his mind. 

He was given a location to head to when he landed in New Zealand. He was heading some where called the brauhaus. It was about 8:30 at night when he landed and it took another 20 minutes to drive to the pub. He didn't mind the drive. He liked staring out the window and watched all the lights fly past him. There wasn't as much lights as he is used to but it was close. It was a very beautiful night which made him happier.

Once he arrived at the Brauhaus, Peter and Andy were waiting outside for him in very nice and expensive looking suites. Once there eyes had spotted Lee they cheered and walked over to meet Lee halfway. They both gave Lee a good tight hug and a pat on the shoulder and lead him to the opening of the pub.

As Lee entered the small building he was greeted by Ian, Richard and Martin. He smiled cheekily at them and gave them a quick hug before he was pulled to the rest of the cast. They were a lovely bunch of men. All very handsome but most not Lee's type. He got on well with Jed, Graham, James, Aidan, Luke and Adam. He was also informed that there was another man that was running late who's goes by the name of Dean. Lee liked the name Dean. 

It caught Lee by surprised as he heard a loud chant from the men in the room. His eyes traveled to the door as a very handsome man walked in which he supposes is Dean. Lee's eyes automatically went wide. This man extremely gorgeous. He had beautiful blonde curls, amazing blue eyes and a winning smile plastered upon his very well sculptured face. Lee felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes quickly sweeped down to the table he was at as Dean took a glance at him as the men told Dean about him. He dared looked up again and watched as Dean excused himself from the rest of the men and headed in his direction. Lee's palms started to get sweaty.

His ears caught the sound of Dean pulling out a chair and sitting across from him. Dean could fell Dean's eyes on him. It made him even more nervous than he already was. He looked up to be greeted with a smile on the mans face. Lee smiled back.

"I don't think we have had pleasure, I'm Dean. I play Fill." He had a strong kiwi accent which had Lee shudder a bit. Dean extended an arm, asking lee the question of 'will you accept the handshake or should I just leave'

"I'm Lee, I'm playing as Thranduil, The Elven King." He took Deans hand in his and shook it. For some reason though, he could not tear his eyes away from Deans. They were like the sea. Very bright and blue. He instantly fell in love with them. He noticed that Dean tightened his grip on Lee's hand which made him realize that they were still holding hands. Lee glanced at their connected hands but quickly back up at Dean. 

"Well I look forward to working with you Lee." He gave Lee's hand a quick squeeze before standing up and walking back to the group of crazy, drunk men.   
Lee watched Dean as he left. Taking a quick look at the man ass. Which looked quite perfect. Lee slumped in his seat. His mind filled with thoughts on what the hell just happened. 

Lee could tell he was going to fall under this mans charm. He probably already has. Lee could not wait to be working with him as well. Even if its not just in character and on set.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback xD


End file.
